This Core is designed to support all of the four projects in the Program Project for workon gene expression and proteomics. We combined the Proteomics and Genomics Core under one umbrella, because each part of the Core will need the other in terms of determining whether gene expression is accompanied by protein expression and vice versa. It also conserves costs, since the technical help at the Newark campus can be shared. This Core supports all the Projects. The tissues used by the Core will be provided by the individual projects and the Pathology Core. Therefore, the function of this Core does not involve tissue harvesting and processing. The Proteomics Core will provide the followinq services: 1) Isolate protein extracts from heart tissues. Fractionate the proteins into membrane proteins, cytoplasmic proteins, nuclear proteins, mitochondria proteins, etc. based on the requirement of specific projects. 2) Enrichment of proteins that is relevant to the proposed disease mechanisms, such as multi-ubiquitinated proteins, phosphoproteins, etc. 3) Western blotting for the detection of specific proteins. 4) Resolve the proteins on 1-D and 2-D gel electrophoresis. 5) Separate proteins/peptides on microbore/capillary HPLC systems. 6) Detect proteins using selective protein labeling techniques based on protein quantities. 7) Protein quantitation and expression comparison using imaging analysis software packages. 8) Robotic excision of the protein spots with altered expression due to the disease. 9) Robotic enzymatic digestion of the proteins within the excised protein spots. 10) Identification of abundant proteins using MALDI-TOF mass spectrometer. 11) Identification of low abundant proteins using tandem mass spectrometer. 12) Identification of protein post-translational modifications using mass spectrometers. 13) Identification of protein-protein interactions. 14) Management of protein identification process using bioinformatics packages. 15) Maintenance of core technologies. The Genomics Core will provide technical assistance to the different Projects of the processing of samples, using the methods described below. The Genomics Core will not harvest the samples. The extraction of nucleic acids from the samples will be the responsibility of the investigators from the different projects. Once the samples are processed, the raw data will be transmitted to these investigators who will be in charge of the data analysis and extraction of results. The genomics core will provide the following services: 1) Controlling and monitoring the RNA quality by denaturing agarose gel electrophoresis and quantitation of nucleic acids. 2) Labeling of elongation products prior to sequencing. 3) Sequencing DNA (about 700 bp) by fluorescent-based capillary electrophoresis. 4) Quantitative RT-PCR screening by SybrGreen. 5) Real-time quantitative PCR with gene-specific fluorescent probes. 6) Preparation of microarrays. 7) RNA processing and labeling prior to cDNA chip hybridization. 8) Data analysis of genome profiling by DNA chips. 9) Molecular cloning and sequencing of novel genes. 10) Maintenance of the Core Facility.